School Trip
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: 5th and 6th years are taking a school trip to Whitby, however while everyone else is having fun, Ron's stuck with Lavender. can he mange to spend any time with his friends before the trip is ruined. set during HBP R/Hr & R/L Chapter One Re-written
1. Chapter Onee: Arrival

**Title: School Trip**

**Chapter Name: Arrival**

**Rating: U**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Harry/Ginny & Neville/Luna**

**Words: 774**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. I gain absolutely no money from the writing and posting of this fanfiction.**

Everyone was sat eating dinner in the Greta Hall, 5th and 6th years were buzzing with excitement. Yes they loved the Hogwarts food but they couldn't wait to get away from it tonight. Tomorrow morning, all 5th and 6th years would be going to a muggle place called Whitby for 2 weeks. None of them had been on a school trip before, except to Hogsmeade.

Half way down the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter sat with his friend Ronald Weasley discussing the school trip.

"Remember your sitting with me, if the coach is anything like the Knight bus then I don't even want to think what will happen" said Ron, making Harry laugh a little. Ron had been nervous all week about the coach trip to and from Whitby, and Harry sort of understood since the only bus ride he had every endured was on the Knight Bus. The crazy wizard bus.

"Won-Won" someone said suddenly. Ron and Harry both turned to see Lavender walking towards them. Ron did his best to smile,

"So I wanted to talk about tomorrow. Im really nervous about the coach ride so will you sit with me?" she said with a look that said she'd choke him if he said no.

Ron looked at Harry and started stuttering

"Hey Neville, just they guy I wanted to see. Fancy sitting with me?" asked Harry getting up to greet Neville

"yeah sure" said Neville and Ron let out a sigh. Lavender had parched herself next to Ron by now, so Harry walked with Neville and sat down with him, Hermione and Ginny.

When Harry finally returned from dinner he found Ron on the comfiest sofa with Lavender snuggled in his side, Ron didn't look happy. Harry settled himself down at a table and went over the checklist Hermione had wrote out for him.

"Oh my, I was suppose to meet Pavarti 5 minutes ago. You don't mind if I rush of do you?" Lavender suddenly shrilled

"Of course not." Said Ron, and to Harry it looked like the first real smile he'd ever given her, or at least in a long time. Lavender got up from the couch and grabbed her bag heading for the Portrait hole as Ron settled down onto the sofa smiling.

Just before Lavender opened it, the portrait hole swung open. Smacking Lavender in the fac. She gave a screech of pain as both Harry and Ron jumped up to check on her. Hermione and Ginny emerged from the other side giggling; clearly oblivious of what had just happened. But soon stopped in the tracks when they saw Lavender on the floor crying with Harry and Ron stood around her.

"My nose, my nose" she was no crying, Harry was sure it had been her head 2 seconds ago. She then looked up to see Hermione and Ginny and her face started to turn red

"YOU DID THIS TO ME" she screeched making everyone who hadn't already stopped to watch, now stop and watch

"I'm so sorry Lavender, we didn't know you would be behind the portrait hole" said Hermione quietly, clearly scared at what Lavender might do.

"WHATEVER, THERES ALWAYS AN EXCUSE WITH YOU, BUT YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET ME BACK SINCE THE DAY I STARTED DATING RON!" Lavender shouted, she tried to stand up, hopefully looking for Ron's assistance, put he didn't give her it so she just feel back down

"EXCUSE ME. THAT'S NOT TRUE. PLU I CAN'T SEE THROUGH PORTRAITS. NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL." Shouted Hermione, now also turning red

"YOU JUST THINK YOUR SO CLEAVER, BUT YOUR NOT. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE MUDBLOOD" Lavender shouted, she then managed to get to her feet and exit the common room.

Everyone was stood around clearly shocked at what Lavender had just said. Hermione looked slightly upset but just simply made her way to the girls stairs and took off towards the dorm; Ginny following. Harry and Ron both stood in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever, until Neville interrupted, clearly wanting to put it all behind them

"Have you got everything on the list Harry?" he asked. Harry shock his head and joined Neville at the table while Ron went and sat in the sofa he had occupied 5 minutes ago.

It had been half an hour since Lavender's departure and Hermione and Ginny were now making there way downstairs. Harry and Neville were still sat discussing there plans for tomorrows bus ride and Ron was sat on the sofa, although he was chatting to them as he was twisted around. Both Ginny and Hermione joined the boys at the table, Ron didn't so much as glance towards Hermione and turned round to face the fire.

"Got everything packed?" Ginny asked cheery. Harry glanced over to notice Hermione eyes looked slightly red as if she'd been crying

"yeah, you?" Neville said

"yeah" she replied still as cheery.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, for some reason he couldn't sleep. The jug of water that lay near his bed was empty, so he decided to go refill it. He stepped out of bed, careful not to wake any of the others and tiptoed downstairs.

As he reached the bottom he could here voices; clearly people were still in the common room, although it was really late. But wait a second, he was sure he recognised the voice. He peeped round and found Ron Weasley talking to someone who was sat on the sofa.

"It wasn't my fault" he said, the person in the sofa replied

"You didn't stop her though!" it was a girls voice and it seemed quite, like there was something wrong with the voice. It had to be Lavender, she must have a sore throat after her screaming match. Why the hell was Ron apologising, he thought he didn't like her anymore.

"I could have done anything. Please forgive me." He said in a sort of pleading voice.

"Fine" came the girls voice. Ron looked happy with himself and sat down on the sofa, and from what Harry could see the two were cuddling up together.

Harry didn't bother asking about last night events to Ron, he didn't really want to know why he had been apologising to Lavender. They made there way to the common room to find Lavender waiting for Ron.

"Hey," she almost croaked, it sounded as if it had gotten worse over night

"What's up with your voice?" asked Seamus Figgin who emerged behind Harry with his friend Dean Thomas.

"The shouting last night" she replied, then took Ron's arm and dragged him out towards the great hall for breakfast.

When Harry, Seamus and Dean reached the great hall it was already packed, a lot of bags containing peoples stuff had been put in the corner. They left there stuff and made there way down the table to where Ron was sat with Lavender and Pavarti. Soon Ginny, Hermione and Neville showed up. they all came down towards them and Hermione was the first to speak.

"We need to go down and see the teachers since were prefects Ron." And to Harry's surprise her voice was croaky as well. Ron said bye then got up and followed Hermione, not even looking at her. Harry wished they would just make up already. But he wanted to know why Hermione had a bad voice. Lavender and Pavarti didn't seem to be listening so he turned to Ginny and asked.

"What! You didn't hear it? Hermione and Lavender had a massive argument when she returned last night. They were proper screeching at each other; I wouldn't be surprised if it's not permanent damage." She told all 4 lads at the same time .

Harry, Ginny and Neville were the first to join the bus, so thankfully they got the back seat. Seamus and Dean both clambered on the bus and sat down in the seats in front of the others. The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws were to be sharing a bus, while the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's would be sharing another. Soon enough the bus was almost full, Lavender had sat down at the front; Pavarti had went to sit down next to her but she had been shooed away by Lavender's croaky voice, which Harry actually found amusing, and was now sat behind her with her twin sister. Luna had joined them on the back row and both head's of house were sat up front. Now the only people that were left was the prefects. Harry was in deep conversation with Ginny, while Luna and Neville were chatting casually with Seamus and Dean. Ginny and Dean were both still ignoring each other, and as far as Harry was concerned they weren't on speaking terms either. However, everyone was getting pretty restless as they wanted to get to Whitby. Eventually Harry noticed the Hufflepuff prefects round the corner and join the other bus. Soon followed by the Ravenclaw prefects which joined there bus. The Slytherin's were next. Then Hermione and Ron came into view, Harry though he saw there lips moving and hoped with all heart that they weren't arguing; that would make this holiday even more intense. He noticed Ginny watching out the window and she seemed to be bitting her lip. However, as they both drew closer Harry and Ginny both noticed Hermione was laughing. Lavender also seemed to notice as she frowned and then turned around again to chat to Pavarti.

Hermione entered the bus followed by Ron, he immediately notice Lavender with her back to him so he quickly made his way down the isle and sat down on the last seat remaining on the back row, next to were Hermione had just sat. Suddenly the bus made a loud noise, meaning the engine had started, the doors swung shut, Lavender turned round looking panicky then noticed Ron sat at the back.

"Won-Won" she shrilled making most people look up, she then pointed at the empty seat next to her. He sighed, getting up he also whispered something in Hermione's ear which made her giggle again, and Harry saw Lavender turn slightly red. Harry turned to Hermione and mouthed

"You two friends again?" and she nodded simply.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you move from your seat, this is a moving vehicle and you could seriously hurt yourself. You're a prefect you should no better, sit down at once" came Professor McGonagall's voice. Lavender's face grew even redder as Ron give her a sympathetic look then sat back down next to Hermione.

After half an hour Professor McGonagall stood up very slowly and carefully, then turned to the students.

"Now everybody; you will be in partners for the majority of this trip. The only time you won't be is when you have free time. We have created a list of names and your partners. Harry Potter you will be paired with Pavarti Patill, Neville Longbottom you will be paired with Lavender Brown, Ronald Weasley you will be paired with Hermione Granger…"

Harry had never seen anyone give a death stare as big as the one Lavender gave Hermione when it was announced she would be paired with Ron; luckily Hermione just ignored it and carried on chatting. Ginny was paired with some guy from her year, as was Luna. Both Seamus and Dean were paired with Ravenclaw girls since there was more girl than boys in there house and more boys in Gryffindor.

"I have putting you into pairs of boy/girl because boys will often mess around when placed together, as girls seem to just gossip instead of paying attention. The room arrangements will be just the same as Hogwarts. Meaning you will be sharing a room with the people you share with back at Hogwarts." She finished then sat back down in her seat.

It took them about 5 hours to reach there final destination, although to the pupils it only seemed like 5 minutes. As they pulled up outside the hotel Professor McGonagall got up to speak once again.

"Now remember this is a Muggle city, we will only be visiting the Wizarding part once during this trip, so please do not do any magic." She said, Harry wanted to tell her that Whitby wasn't technically a city, yet he thought it inappropriate and kept his thoughts to himself as the 6 of them pilled of the bus last.


	2. Chapter Twoo: First Dayy

They had all checked into the hotel and been given an hour to unpack there stuff before they had to report back to main reception. Hermione was currently sharing a room with Lavender and Pavarti, Lavender was in an even bigger mood with her because of what had happened on the bus and whenever she turned her back the two girls started whispering.

* * *

It was an hour later and Hermione was sat on the chairs in the reception talking to Ginny when Harry, Ron and Neville walked over.

"Hey you guys." Said Harry as Ron perched himself on the arm of Hermione's chair and Neville took the remaining seat.

"hey, so managed to unpack everything?" Ginny asked pulling a face towards her brother

"I did actually." Ron said pulling a face back at his sister, just as Lavender walked in, she noticed where Ron was straight away and rushed over to him.

"Hey Ron." Lavender said, trying her hardest to be romantic with her croaky voice, Harry tried his hardest not to laugh.

"What's up croaky?" Ron asked, and all 5 of them burst into laughter. Lavender turned bright red then grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Pavarti. Ron pulling a face behind her back. Harry totally didn't understand Ron's behaviour. When he was around his friends he hated Lavender, yet last night they had been totally loved up.

"Everybody, please listen up." Professor McGonagall called and everyone gather round. She had changed her usual black wizard robes to a simple back dress that most Muggle old women would be seen wearing.

"So, because it is the first day of the trip we haven't arranged anything. So for today you will be aloud to spend some time alone with your friends to look around Whitby. I would take advantage of this time because it's going to be the only time until the last day in which you will get. Oh and I must warn you that everyone must also hand me in there 'wands'." She whispered the word wands so that the receptionist wouldn't hear and think they were crazy. The students groaned but reluctantly handed in there wands before headed outside. Ron was dragged by Lavender and when his friends had gotten outside he was far off in the distance.

* * *

It was 12:30 and Ron had been literally dragged around Whitby by Lavender all day. His stomach made a loud noise as they passed a fish and chip shop.

"Lavender, I'm just going to buy some chips alright?" he said, Lavender rolled her eyes but followed him in.

"Do you want a bag?" he asked her.

"No thanks." She told him, so he ordered one bag of chips using the muggle money he had. They had gotten there usual Wizard money changed to muggle money and given several lessons on how it worked. Ron got his bag of chips, put plenty of salt and vinegar on them then him and Lavender walked out the shop. Ron started eating straight away, Lavender made to take a chip, but Ron moved them away.

"You said you didn't want any." He said and Lavender grew a blush on her face. They turned a corner and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all walked down the street.

"Hey" they all said as they walked over. Ron smiled back as he had a mouth full of chips and Lavender just stood still not even smiling towards them.

"What you been up to?" Hermione asked stealing one of Ron's chips, making Lavender turn slightly red in the face.

"Loads of fun stuff." Lavender quickly

"What about you guys?" Ron added onto the end.

"We just been in the arcades and stuff. Now were headed over to Dracula's experience." Ginny told him, also stealing a chip.

"Ooh, I wana go there too." Ron said, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"But we were about to over the bridge and see what is over that side." Lavender croaked looking even madder.

"Well how's this. I go in Dracula's experience with these guys, when I come out we go over the bridge?" Ron said to Lavender. "Or you can come in with us." He finished

"I'll just meet you when you come out." Lavender said and they all made there way over to Dracula's experience. Everyone eating at Ron's chips except Lavender who had been told not too.

* * *

Lavender was waiting outside the entrance as the 6 others paid and went into the Dracula's experience. Pavarti and her sister came round so Lavender started talking to them, waiting patiently for Ron to return.

* * *

The 6 friends had all entered and were now making there way around Dracula's experience.

"I expected this to be way more scary" Ron whispered and the others nodded.

"yeah, and for the price as well." Harry whispered back. Suddenly out of no where a figure jumped out on them. Ron, Harry and Neville all screamed and Hermione, Ginny and Luna jumped out of there skins. Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry, Luna grabbed Neville's arm so tightly he though it was going to fall off and Hermione stepped back onto Ron's toe and they both somehow managed to fall over. Ron got himself up, pulling Hermione with him and all 6 of them burst into laughter; and they continued laughing until they had left.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, they had exited into a totally different place to where they had started.

"Looks like we have came out the back." Hermione said looking around.

"You'll have to walk all the way round to meet back up with Lavender." Luna told him.

"Will I heck. She's driven me crazy all day. I'll just meet her back at the hotel and say I couldn't find my way back." Ron told his friends, who let out a small laugh.

"So where should we head now?" Harry asked.

"Let's just wander around and if we find anything interesting we will do it." Ginny told the guys who nodded in agreement.

They had come out into a Dracula type shop, and when they found the exit out of there it was into a back alley, with mot much shops about except the gypsy type shops. Harry and Hermione managed to take lead the others out onto the main part.

* * *

Lavender had been talking to Pavarti for about half an hour now.

"Well, we better get going." Pavarti told Lavender.

"No, wait with me until Ron returns." Lavender said

"it's been half an hour, at least go ask the man how long it takes." Pavarti said desperately; and Lavender walked over to the man taking the money and asked.

"Excuse me, my friends have been in there half an hour. When will they be returning?" she asked in as sweet a voice as she could manage.

"Erm… they exit round the back, and should have left about 15 minutes ago." The man said looking at her as if she was stupid. Lavender once again turned bright red.

"They come out the back way." She told Pavarti.

"oh well, were going to shop. You coming or you staying?" Pavarti asked and Lavender reluctantly agreed to go with them.

* * *

"Hide me, there's Lavender!" Ron said and ducked inside a shop door.

"Where's Ron?" Lavender practically demanded at the 5 in front of her.

"He went over the bridge looking for you." Hermione told her coldly. Lavender give them a smug smile then walked off with Pavarti.

As soon as she was safely over the bridge Ron emerged once more.

"let's walk this way." He said and the others nodded in agreement

They carried on walking along the sea front until something interesting caught Hermione's eye.

"Ooh, let's take a small boat ride. Look the next one leaves in 10 minutes." She told them, excitement in her eyes .

"Fine. But then can we go on the tour bus?" Neville asked

"okay," and the six paid the way onto the boat ride.

* * *

"Well, that was a waste of time; and money. It took us 10 minutes and all we did was go out to sea and then come back." Luna complained

"Hopefully the Tour bus will be better." Harry said, who had also had a lousy time.

"Alright I get it, everyone was disappointed. No need to go on about it." Hermione said and the other 5 laughed making there way to the bus stop.

* * *

It was 4:30 am and Harry woke up. He hadn't had any nightmares recently about Voldemort. Maybe it was a shock to his system and that's why he kept waking up in the middle of the night. Deciding to pop to the loo he slipped out of his bed, careful not to wake any of his fellow room mates. However, the bed nearest the bathroom was unoccupied. Wait, that was Ron's. Had he snuck out to see lavender again, he'd spent all day trying to avoid her, and moaning the whole time. Yet he kept sneaking out on a night to meet her; and it was only the past two nights Harry had noticed, who knows how long it had been going on before that. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked over to the door and quietly snuck out. The girls room was at the end of the corridor, and just before that was the McGonagall's room. So he tip toed past, knowing his luck he would get caught. As he approached the end of the corridor he heard whispers.

"I promise I'll spend less time with her." Ron whispered

"Good." Lavender croaked; and there was silence. Harry dared his luck and peeped round the corner.

"Oh, My, God." He whispered.


End file.
